Unexpected Surprise
by Loveless4life
Summary: Obi Wan gets an unexpected surprise. Note:Qui Gon never died and its before AOTC.Warnings:Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Walking down to the Council chambers without Anakin complaining into my ear seemed unusual. Anakin, who had turned nineteen last month, never seemed to stop moaning. Even the smallest things would set him off and there he was again, fighting against me, who was barely aware of anything going on around myself.

Going to the Council meetings on my own was somehow weird. He was always there to back me up - and I was there for him. Today, it was different, though. He had been busy with other duties and could not attend. I have let him off, as he would have fought back if I hadn't. I have wondered what duties he could possibly have to attend to, but I got no reply.

"Where is the boy?" Mace had always addressed to Anakin as the " boy", which I highly disliked.

"He had other duties to attend to, Masters."  
They muttered to themselves. I understood none of it.

"Well, since the boy is not here, you can tell him we're sending you to Naboo for reasons we can't explain. The Queen has requested your presence."  
I nodded. After all, it was the only thing I could do.

"I will inform him."  
I headed towards the door, not bothering to ask about times. I have been so tired lately.

"So what's the deal this time? Or did they finally decide to give us a break? he skipped up to me, chuckling happily to himself.

"Unfortunately, no, Padawan. Naboo is our next destination. " I watched as he went from happy to annoyed, just like that.

"Not again! Why? " he moaned, letting out a big sigh afterwards.

"The Queen has requested our presence for reasons unknown to me. " I watched him slump down, obviously unhappy with our mission.

We had just begun to walk to our quarters when I started to feel really dizzy. Anakin noticed I wasn't keeping up with his pace.

"Master, are you ok? " Anakin had slowed down and was walking with me now.

"I'm fine, really. Just tired. " I stopped walking, Anakin too.

"From what, Master? You're so pale! Are you sick? " Anakin was panicking. I could see it in his face.

"Anakin, I'm fine.. ". I could have said more, but my head was spinning and I was so dizzy and-

*thump*

"Obi-Wan!"


	2. Chapter 2

'He has to be ok please tell me he's fine' Anakin was crying but everything was black I couldn't see him.

'I'm afraid he banged his head pretty hard he won't be waking up for a while' I felt Anakin's hand grasp my arm.

'You'll be ok Obi, I promise' He tightened his grip, some of his tears falling on my hand.

'Young Skywalker he'll be fine he just needs his rest' Anakin left my hand down tracing his finger down my chest.

'Ok, but you tell me when he wakes up' He seemed so overprotective of me and that isn't like Anakin, I guess he is just worried.

The door shut and I realised I was alone with the healer injecting different needles into me every five minutes.

I felt myself waking up a little the healer staring at me with surprise on her face. I wondered what could possibly be wrong. Suddenly there was no time to think as I found myself throwing up over the side of the bed. I sat back up rubbing my head feeling a headache coming on.

'Master Kenobi you're awake at last' The healer walked over injecting but another needle into me, half my blood must be already gone.

'What happened' I rubbed my temple, right about the headache.

'Well you fainted while walking back to your quarters, you've been unconscious for quite a while now' She walked away and came back with a bucket leaving it under the bed.

'Really, Oh sorry about that' She stood up and put a wet cloth over my head.

'Not to worry, so tell me how you feel' She pulled over a chair and sat down.

'Well I have headaches, Abdomen pains and I feel nauseous at time' I explained before she wrote it down.

'Well had you eaten before the incident' She asked before jotting the question down.

'I had my breakfast, yes' I remember eating breakfast with Anakin before him telling me he couldn't attend the meeting.

'Well it could've been a bad case of food poisoning but I doubt it or it could be a bug of some sort but I haven't heard of anyone else being sick' She pushed the hair fallen on her face behind her ear and let out a long sigh.

'I still have a few more tests to do, I informed Anakin that you are awake and he is on his way down' She stood up and walked out leaving me to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I couldn't write for a while my granddad died over the weekend. R.I.P John (Jack)

Anakin walked in after a few minutes I couldn't explain the excitement on his face when he saw me awake.

"Oh master I thought I had lost you" He hugged me as tight as he could it seemed.' Anakin I'm fine really' Anakin sat on the side of the bed fixing my pillows.

"Anakin! " I grabbed his hand.

"Sorry! I just want to make sure your comfortable, I was so worried" He looked at me with his sad eyes.

The healer came back in leaving her notebook down she came over and sat down again, " Padawan Skywalker I have to ask you to go outside" Anakin looked at her weirdly but got up and went outside anyway.

"Master Kenobi I've done the tests that I mentioned earlier and well... " I wondered why she trailed off and it worried me.

"Well what" I asked not sure if I want to know.

"Congratulations Master Kenobi your pregnant! Two weeks to be exact" I looked at her open-mouthed.

"What! I can't be pregnant" It sounded weird saying it.

"I assure you, you are, you're from Stewjon and males there have both inside reproduction organs. You are by all means still a man "I couldn't take the shocked look off my face.

"But...I" I realised that there was no point fighting, that I really was pregnant.

"Now would you like to tell Anakin or will I' I let out a long sigh, " I will'. She nodded and stood up signalling Anakin to come in.

Anakin came in head down and sat down on the side of the bed again.

" So what's wrong" I didn't want to tell him but I realised I had to. "Anakin I'm... I'm pregnant" I watched the expression drain off his face.

"Master how" Mace Windu stormed in before I could say anything.

"Who's the father! Is it you boy? " Mace looked at Anakin sharply as Yoda strolled in behind.

"No it's not me he's my master! "Anakin snapped back-me in the middle of it.

I looked down at Yoda who was being to speak, " Like two younglings, you are" He stamped his staff off the ground and they both stared at him.

" The truth, only Obi Wan knows" Mace put his hand on my shoulder.

"You'll tell us won't you" He smirked at me patting my shoulder in an almost cheating way.

I looked at him not sure if I could. " Well...I".

" Rest Obi Wan needs, leave him we should" Anakin hopped off the bed followed by Mace.

"You tell me when you feel better ok" Anakin put his hand on my stomach,' Can I be Its master'.

He chuckled. Mace came over hitting him slightly on the back of the head, Anakin walked out still chuckling happily to himself!

Yoda still stood beside the bed waiting till the two men were out of the room.

" Tell Qui-Gon, I will. Call him back him from Alderaan ,I will" He knew then and I couldn't say no.


End file.
